1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions and, in one of its aspects, relates more particularly to lubricant compositions having improved detergency properties. Still more particularly, in this respect, the invention relates to lubricant compositions in the form of oils of lubricating viscosities and greases containing additives effective for improving the detergency properties of such lubricants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention complexes of the metal salts and detergents derived from polyamines have been the subject of a number of patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,847; 3,624,115; 3,649,661; 3,306,908 and 3,652,616. Other efforts towards improving detergency properties of lubricants have dealt with salts of carboxylic, sulfonic and phosporic acids or with inorganic salts.